The purpose of this Mid-career Investigator Award in Women's Health Research is to provide support for Dr. Jeffrey Peipert, an Associate Professor and the Director of Clinical Research in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology in the Brown University School of Medicine. With training and experience in both obstetrics/gynecology and epidemiology, Dr. Peipert is uniquely qualified to perform high-quality patient-oriented research. This award would allow Dr. Peipert to reduce his administrative and clinical responsibilities to protect additional time to devoted to patient-oriented research and to support his activities as a mentor to beginning clinical investigators. Dr. Peipert's immediate and long-term career objectives are listed below. Immediate Objectives Continue to perform high-quality, patient-oriented research in women's health Learn advanced statistical techniques and methods of systematic review of medical evidence Teach principles of research methods to investigators interested in women's health research Encourage your researchers to pursue clinical investigation in women's health Long-term Career Objectives Advance the "state-of-the-science" and the "evidence" for women's health care practices Serve as a role model for young scientists interested in pursuing clinical investigation Train a new cadre of clinical scientists interests in women's health research To achieve these objectives an intense period of time devoted to patient- oriented research, career development, and protected time for mentoring is essential. A mid-career would provide the support required to pursue these objectives.